No Ages for Love
by Mrs Malfoyish-TributeD12
Summary: Draco malfoy yang setelah 14 tahun di Prancis balik ke Inggris untuk menjandi guru ramuan di Hogwarts. ia bertemu seorang gadis , siapakah dia ? bad summary and i know it. Rated T untuk bahasa
1. Chapter 1 First meet

Title : No Ages for Love

Chara : Draco Malfoy and OC

Disclaimer : Character di Harpot punya mom Jk tapi semua OC punyaku

**Warning !** Full of gajeness,lebayness and typoness satu lagi OOC and full of percakapan and yang di_italic_ itu pikiran

Chapter 1 First meet

**Draco's POV **

Aku keluar dari salah satu perapian floo di peron 9 3/4. Aku mengibaskan abu perapian yang menempel di jubahku. Kuseret koperku dan kujinjing sebuah tas kerja. Setelah menunggu Hogwarts Express selama 10 menit kereta itu pun datang. Semenit setelah pintu di gerbong kereta terbuka aku masuk dan menuju kompartemen paling ujung. Aku membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya secepat mungkin. Tak lupa aku mendaraskan mantra muffliato. Kutaruh koperku diatas dan kucek jam yang masih menunjukkan jam 10:55. Well, aku belum menjelaskan kenapa aku berada di sini. 14 tahun setelah perang besar, ya selama 14 tahun aku pergi ke Perancis hingga tak terasa sudah tahun 2012 dan alasan aku balik ke Inggris ialah sebulan lalu aku diundang untuk menjadi guru ramuan di Hogwarts. Aku pun menyetujuinya.

Semenit sebelum kereta berangkat, pintu kompartemenku terbuka. Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang membuka. Berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam lurus panjang dan mata hitam malam. "Errr… sir, kompartemen lain sudah penuh boleh aku duduk disini ?", gadis itu bertanya padaku. Kukerjapkan mataku untuk pergi dari alam lamuanku. "Hmm, silahkan asal kau tidak seperti patung hidup eh, maksudku jangan diam terus", kupersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk. Gadis itu masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia menaruh tasnya dan duduk di seberangku.

"Hi, siapa namamu?", tanyaku padanya. Gadis di depanku itu menegakkan kepalanya dari buku yang di bacanya. "Err…namaku Eliza,Eliza Narta sir,aku seorang muggleborn dan aku kelas 4 dan namamu sir ?", gadis itu balik bertanya padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan kulihat sebuah rona muncul di wajahnya. "Hi, namaku Draco,Draco Malfoy disekolah nanti kau akan memanggilku Professor Malfoy tapi berhubung you are the first person I meet, kalo gak ada orang lain kau bisa memanggilku Draco", aku menjawabnya. Eliza tersenyum simpul padaku dan fokus pada buku mantranya lagi. Sudah 2 jam semenjak kami berkenalan, tiba-tiba Eliza berdiri dari bangkunya.

**Normal POV **

Eliza berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada dirinya. Eliza berseru tiba-tiba "Everte Statum!". Draco yang mendengar sontak mengangkat kepalanya dari jendela.

Bruukk !

Tubuh Eliza melambung keatas dan jatuh kebangkunya dengan kepalaterantuk ke dinding dulu. "Apa kau gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan ?", tanya Draco heran bercanour cemas. Eliza membenarkan posisi duduknya lagi sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sir, aku tidak gila dan aku hanya berlatih mantra saja", jawab Eliza dengan entengnya. Draco hanya bisa menggerutu menghadapi Eliza yang ternyata keras kepala. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. "Hei, kau mau makan apa ?", tanya Draco pada Eliza. Sedikit kesal karena tiak dijawab, Draco mengulanginya lagi. Err….. sedikit lebih keras. "WOI! Kau mau MAKAN tidak sih ?! Aku LAPAR nih !", teriak Draco dengan penekanan kata makan dan lapar.

"Maaf sir, kalo anda lapar, anda bisa membeli makanan duluan. Karena, aku bukan tipe orang yang laparan", jawab Eliza tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bukunya. Tanpa menjawab, Draco pun keluar dari kompartement untuk mencari troli penjual makanan. Setelah 10 menit Draco kembali dengan tanga setengah penuh. "Err…. sir eh Draco hmm, kau lapar atau rakus ?", Tanya Eliza sambil menahan tawa. Mengangguk pelan, Draco menaruh satu coklat kodok, bolu kuali dan sebotol jus labu di atas buku Eliza. "Eh, apa ini ?", tanya Eliza. "Makanan, kalo tak mau sini buatku", jawab Draco seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Sontak Eliza mendekap makanannya "tidak…..tidak….. aku juga lapar", jawab Eliza. "Lah tadi kau bilang kau tak lapar, sekarang kau lapar", Draco berkata dengan heran. "Itu kan tadi Malfoy, sekarang beda" jawab Eliza sambil mencomot coklat kodoknya.

"Dasar munggleborn aneh….." gumam Draco. Saat itu juga, sebuah gebukan telak mengenai kepala Draco. Buakk! "Aku dengar itu! Hati-hati Draco aku bia mengubahmu menjadi ferret", Eliza bicara sambil memberi sebuah death glare. Draco hanya bisa diam dan memakan coklatnya. Tak terasa kereta sudah mendekati stasiun Hogsmade.

**Draco's POV **

"Kau ingin kutunggu atau kutinggal saja ?", tanyaku pada Eliza. Tanpa melihat, Eliza mengangguk. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang karna telah dikacangin dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah keluar dari kereta, pikiranku diserang pertanyaan yang cukup lebay nan ge er.

_Kenapa bisa aku bertemu dengan dia ? Kenapa dia bisa memilih kompartemenku ? Oh, sepertinya aku harus prtotes ke pihak Hogwarts untuk menambah gerbong di Hogwarts Express. _Tak terasa aku sampai di gerbang stasiun Hogsmade dan mencari kereta Thestral yang kosong. Dan simsalabim ! Merlin sake ! Hanya ada satu kereta yang tersisa dan berisi hanya satu orang yaitu Eliza Narta! Aku ini lem dan prangko kali ya sama dia. _"Jangan Draco, kau ini ge er sekali" , sebuah suara berkata di pikiranku. _

"Err… boleh aku masuk ?", saking gugupnya aku ngomong dengan kecepatan orang dikejar Eliza mengangguk singkat."_Hebat sekali anak ini bisa mengerti apa yang kuucapkan", batinku. _Beberapa menit setelah aku duduk, kereta mulai berjalan. "Belajar lagi he", godaku pada Eliza. "Yah, begitulah aku belum menyelesaikan satu bab lagi di rune kuno", jawab Eliza dengan santainya.

_What?! Sekolah belum dimulai dia sudah menyelesaikan buku ! Benar-benar deh, ternyata dia lebih gila daripada Hermione, batinku. _Kupandangi dia dari atas hingga bawah. Well, rambut hitam lurus sepinggang, manik hitam menghias matanya, bibirnya merah, badannya cukup langsing dan tinggi yah, hanya satu kata untuknya. Sempurna, hanya itu. Saat kupandangi tangannya mataku menangkap sebuah gelang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Hmm… Eliz, bolehkah aku melihat gelangmu itu ?", tanyaku secara perlahan dan hati-hati takut dia meledak karna kuganggu belajarnya. Tanpa menjawab, Eliza membuka gelangnya dan mengulurkannya padaku. Kupegang gelang itu dan seketika terperana.

Gelang itu bertali perak dan ada gantungan bulat-bulat kecil bening yang berisi air yang dibekukan. Gelang itu sederhana tapi begitu berkilau. "Siapa yang memberikan gelang ini padamu ?", tanyaku pada Eliza. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil gelangnya kembali. "Yang memberikan gelang ini padaku ialah pacarku. Dia seorang muggle", jawab Eliza. Saat mendengar penjelasan Eliza, suatu rasa menyusup ke dalam hatiku. Entah itu rasa apa, tapi serasa seperti suatu kecemburuan mungkin.

"Hmm, beruntung sekali pacarmu bisa mendaptkan cewek sepertimu", jawaku stanpa menyadari nada dingin di suaraku.

~TBC~

Author's note: Halooo, ketemu lagi di sini. Maafin ya kalo ada bahasa yang terkesan lebay. Nah, agar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya di chapter depan makanya semua tinggal klik tombol

~( ^o^ )~ripiu~( ^o^ )~


	2. Chapter 2 First Introduce

Title : No Ages for Love

Chara : Draco Malfoy and OC

Disclaimer : Character di Harpot punya mom Jk tapi semua OC punyaku

Warning ! Full of gajeness,lebayness and typoness satu lagi OOC and full of percakapan and yang di_italic_ itu pikiran

Chapter 2 First Introduce

**Draco's POV **

Setelah berkata begitu kereta yang kami naiki berhenti didepan gerbang Hogwarts. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku turun tanpa bertanya pada Eliza. Aku berjalan melewati gerbang itu hingga aku tiba-tiba dicegat oleh . "Wow! Apa gerangan ini ?", aku bertanya pada . Aku melihat kesekeliling dan aku mendapati banyak alat pendeteksi aura kegelapan.

Setelah selesai dengan alat-alat yang pertama kali membuat aku merinding, menyodorkan ku ramuan yang berwarna bening. _Ya ampun, bahkan mereka berpikir bahwa ada penyusup memakai polijuce potion. _Untuk persiapan sebelum meminumnya aku melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa kalau aku muntah tidak ada orang yang melihat. Tapi, saat melihat ke belakang, aku menemukan orag yang sangat aku…. well, kenal dekat.

Tebak siapa dia… sudah pasti Eliza. _Oh Merlin, kenapa kau mempertemukan aku dengan dia lagi?_ Entah kenapa, aku tenggelam dalam mata malamnya dan tidak merasakan suasana ataupun angin disekelilingku.

_It's been a long and winding journey  
But I'm finally here tonight picking up the pieces  
And walking back into the night into the sunset of your glory  
When my heart and future lies there's nothing like that feeling  
When I look into your eyes_

"Err sir, apa ada sesuatu di mukaku ?", tanyaku. Pertanyaan Eliza membuatku kembali kedunia nyata lagi. "Tidak , tidak ada apa-apa di mukamu", sambil menjawab aku meneguk ramuan itu dalam sekali teguk. Selesai itu, aku langsung mengangkat tas dan menyeret koperku lagi. Dan anehnya, entah mungkin Merlin sedang mempermainkan nasibku, baru beberapa aku melangkah didepan ternyata Eliza sudah menyusul di sebelahku.

"Sir, kita berpisah kan dipintu masuk, pastinya kau masuk dari pintu belakang aula besar sedangkan aku tentu saja masuk dari pintu depan", jelas Eliza kepadaku. Tak mengerti apa yang Eliza bilang aku hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Dan benar ternyata bahwa aku harus masuk dari pintu belakang aula besar.

Sebuah keajaiban memang aku bisa langsung berteman dengan seorang murid perempuan kelas 4 dan yang teraneh anak Gryffindor lagi. Tapi, saat aku bersama dengannya atau paling tidak berada di dekatnya aku merasa seperti menemukan sesuatu yang hilang.

_They brought me here to be with you  
I'll be forever greatful, oh forever faithful  
My dreams came true when I found you  
My miracle_

**Normal POV**

Draco berpisah dengan Eliza di depan pintu aula besar. Belum jauh ia meninggalkan Eliza, seorang anak perempuan slytherin mendatangi Eliza.

"Halo Narta, bagaimana musim panasmu? Hmm, kurasa kau hanya menghabiskan waktu bermesraan dengan pacar mugglemu bukan ? Bagaimana bisa seorang penyihir bisa berpacaran dengan muggle, oh ya bisa saja kau kan penyihir mudblood", kata anak perempuan itu. Deng ! Draco merasa seperti ditampar di pipi. Ia teringat kembali akan dulu saat ia masih suka memanggil orang mudblood. Menunggu sebentar siapa tau ada keributan Draco pura-pura merapikan isi tasnya.

"Biasa saja Flynn, sekarang bisa kau minggir dari tempatmu? Kau menghalangi jalanku", jawab Eliza dengan santai. Baru saja Eliza melangkah gadis Flynn itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Eliza. "Hey mudblood, kulihat tadi kau sekompartemen dan turun dari kereta thestral bersama malfoy muda. Hmm, bagaimana bila aku mengirim informasi ini ke pacar muggle mu? Nathan bukan namanya?", bisik gadis Flynn itu ke Eliza.

Tanpa menjawab, Eliza meninggalkan gadis Flynn itu di tempatnya berdiri. Melihat tidak ada keributan apa-apa atau perang mantra, Draco pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pintu belakang.

Dalam 15 menit seluruh guru dan murid sudah berada di aula besar. Ting…ting….ting…. Professor Mcgonagall medentingkan gelas. " Kuucapkan selamat datang kembali untuk murid lama dan selamat datang untuk murid kelas 1. Tahun ini Hogwarts akan berjalan seperti biasa dan akan diadakan klub baru yaitu klub ramuan, sekian informasinya selamat makan", Professor Mcgonagall member kata sambutan. Serentak setelah makanan muncul di meja, seluruh murid mulai melahap hidangan.

Ting….ting…ting Professor Mcgonagall kembali medentingkan gelas. "Well, sepertinya kalian semua sudah makan sampai kenyang dan sebelum kalian kembali ke asrama masing-masing , saya akan member satu informasi lagi. Tahun ini Professor Slughorn akan kembali menjalani masa pensiunnya yang tenang dan dengan itu kuperkenalkan Professor baru kita yaitu Professor Malfoy. Silahkan Professor Malfoy", kata Professor Mcgonagall.

Draco pun berdiri dari bangkunya. "Well, perkenalkan nama saya Draco Malfoy dan tentu saja kalian akan memanggil saya Professor Malfoy. Saya akan mengajar kelas 1 sampai kelas 7 dan juga untuk klub ramuan yang berkenan untuk ikut dapat mendaftar di kantor saya. Pendaftaran dibuka dari sekarang hingga 2 minggu kedepan. Terima kasih", penjelasan Draco.

Ia duduk kembali dan memandang ke arah Eliza. Ia melihat bahwa Eliza sangat antusias dengan klub ramuan itu. Draco merasa bahwa tahun ini pasti akan berbeda. Dan seseorang sepertinya akan mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

_If you could see what I see  
You're the answers to my prayers  
If you could feel the tenderness I feel  
You would know it would be clear  
That angels brought me here_

**~TBC~**

Autor's note: Halooo aku datang lagi dengan chapter ke 2. Oh ya, untuk rated M bukan berarti akan banyak lemon lo, tapi akan banyak kata yang cukup kasar.

Driccha: hehehe ini aku udh update loh… review lagi ya ^-^

Nah sekarang silahka anda sekalian #plakk untuk

R  
E  
V  
I  
W


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

**Maaf ya , chapter selanjutnya author updatenya agak lama soalnya aku lagi sibuk persiapan ujian UN. Sekali lagi author minta maaf ya **


	4. Chapter 4 New student and Yule Ball

Disclaimer : Semua punya mom JK kecuali para OC

"Ok class, cukup sekian pelajaran hari ini. Masukkan ramuan kalian ke dalam tabung dan bereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat dan untuk essay buatlah essay tentang ramuan wolfsbane sepanjang setengah gulung perkamen", Draco membubarkan kelasnya. Lebih tepat lagi, kelas klub ramuannya.

Ia menunggu beberapa menit untuk memberi waktu bagi murid-muridnya untuk berbenah. Setelah, semua murid sudah keluar, hanya satu murid yang tetap tinggal. Murid itu bukan akan menjalankan detensi tapi sudah rutinitasnya untuk tetap tinggal. Yap, murid itu adalah Eliza Narta. Dia tetap tinggal di situ, karna malam ini dia akan menginap di kantor Draco karna besok hari Minggu. Eliza menunggu selama 10 menit untuk Draco membersihkan kelasnya. Well, kalo meja murid, itu tugas Eliza. Eliza menunggu Draco didepan pintu kelas. Ajaibnya, ternyata Eliza menunggu Draco sambil mengerjakan essay mantra. Buku mantra melayang di sebelahnya dan perkamen juga melayang di depannya. Untuk menulis, ternyata ia mempunyai pena bulu kutip cepat. Yah tentu saja, itu hanya dipergunakan kalo sedang menulis berdiri.

Setelah 10 menit, Draco keluar dari kelasnya setelah mengunci pintu kelasnya. "Aiih, Eliz bisakah kau turunkan bukumu? Hmm itu agak aneh melihat buku dan perkamen terbang didepan dan sebelahmu", kata Draco kepada Eliza.

"Hmm, sebentar Drac, essayku tinggal sedikit lagi, oh ya Drac temani aku sebentar ke perpustakaan ya", jawab Eliza sambil terus membacakan teks dari bukunya. " Hah ?! Untuk apa ke perpustakaan?", tanya Draco. Sangkin kagetnya, Draco tidak menyadari suaranya meninggi.

"Hihihi, kau ini kaget sekali. Tentu saja aku ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku, aku harus mencari jawaban dari buku lain. Well, apa kata orang nanti kalo mereka tau aku mengerjakan essay hanya dari buku pelajaran", jawab Eliza sambil cekikikan. Merasa kalah dalam perdebatan, Draco pun hanya bisa mengangguk. "Ya sudah, ayo ku antar ke perpustakaan sebelum jam malam tapi, turunkan buku dan perkamenmu errr itu agak menyeramkan", jawab Draco. Sambil menahan tawa, Eliza melambaikan tongkatnya dan buku dan perkamennya turun semua.

Tak terasa, mereka sampai di perpustakaan. Eliza keluar setelah 15 menit tanpa membawa buku. "Hah! Kau ke perpustakaan ngapain? Mana bukumu?", tanya Draco. Sambil merapikan bajunya dan tertawa cekikikan Eliza menjawab "Pernah dengar mantra perluasan Malfoy?". Draco menggumamkan sebuah kata seperti brilliant. Eliza sampai duluan di ruangan Draco dan mengetukkan tongkatnya di pegangan pintu. Yap, pintu Draco sudah diatur agar hanya bisa dibuka oleh ketukkan tongkat Eliza dan Draco. Sambil menutup pintu, Draco bertanya "Teman-temanmu tidak bertanya-tanya kemana kau?". "Ini kan hari sabtu, Victorie dan Teddy mengerti kok kemana aku, malahan victorie berkata aku dan kau sudah hampir melampaui jenjang yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti", jawab Eliza

**Draco's POV**

"_Ini kan hari sabtu, Victorie dan Teddy mengerti kok kemana aku, malahan Victorie berkata aku dan kau sudah hampir melampaui jenjang yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti", jawab Eliza kepadaku. _Jawaban Eliza hampir saja membuat aku menjedutkan kepalaku ke tembok. Tapi hanya hampir, aku tidak mau nanti dia berpikir macam-macam. Dan satu lagi perlakuan itu sangat _unmalfoyish. _

"Hmm Liza soal jenjang itu biar ku jelaskan. Jenjang kita saat ini ada di level teman baik dan level diatas kita adalah… yah kau tau kan hmm pacaran", aku menjawab sedikit ragu-ragu takut dia tiba-tiba meledak –ledak. Tetapi, ternyata dugaanku salah. Reaksi yang diberikan Eliza ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha…. Dasar Victorie, jenjang pacaran! Ada-ada saja dia, jenjang-jenjangan. Tapi Drac, kau jangan geer ya", jawab Eliza sambil masih tertawa. "Aiih, geer apa? Jangan harap Liza, aku seorang Malfoy tidak akan merasa geer dalam apa pun. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin membuat ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi kau mau bantu tidak?", jawab ku sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan yang hampir membuat darah naik ke mukaku. Menggeleng singkat Eliza menjawab "Tidak, aku ingin menghabiskan semua pr ku yaitu essay mantra, essay herbologi dan essay mu ".

"Terserah, dan satu lagi kalau kau mengerjakan essay ramuanku jangan kau makan semua bukuku dan essaynya tidak melebihi yang kusuruh atau kuberikau troll", ancamku padanya sambil terbahak-bahak. Sambil menuruni tangga kudengar Eliza bergumam sendiri. _Pasti sekarang iya sedang ngomel sendiri karena tak kuperbolehkan melebihi batas. Tobat soalnya seperti waktu kusuruh satu gulung perkamen dan dia malah menyerahkan dua setengah gulung perkamen, pikirku. _

Satu jam telah berlalu semenjak aku mulai membuat ramuan itu. Jam menunjukkan jam 11 malam saat aku mulai membereskan laboratoriumnya. Setelah mengunci pintu, aku naik keatas untuk melihat Eliza. Ketika aku sampai ke atas kulihat Eliza sudah tertidur di sofa dengan buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Saat, ingin menghampirinya kulihat sebuah buku bersampul silver metallic tergeletak di atas tasnya. Kuambil buku itu yang sepertinya diarynya. Well… aku tau tidak sopan kalau kita membuka diary orang lain hanya saja aku penasaran dengan perasaannya hari ini.

**Diary's POV **

_Jumat, 10 Desember 2012_

_Dear diary, Hi sweetie apa kabar ? Well, kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Hari ini keberuntungan sedang tidak bersama ku hari ini. Tadi pagi aku kan mengikuti pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Jadi, saat aku menuruni undakan rumah Hagrid tiba-tiba kakiku di dijeggal sama Crimsom dan Adelaide. Yap! Kau betul Seobordium Crimsom dan Adrian Adelaide. Ya biasalah, saat aku jatuh si Michelle Parkinson pastinya datang dan mengetawai ku. Sejujurnya, aku agak naksir dengan Seobordium. Abisnya, dia ganteng sekali sih. Tapi ya, gak mungking terjadi karena dia seorang Slytherin ulung .Alhasil, kakiku mendapat sebuah hadiah. Alias, memar! Tadi siang sudah kucek dan memar itu sudah agak keunguan. Hurgghh ! menyebalkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Nanti saja lah kalau aku tidak lupa aku bakal minta salep memar ke madam pomfrey. Tapi yah bodolah toh nanti ilang sendiri. Well, sudah dulu yah sweetie aku mau ke perpustakaan ;) Byeeeeee _

**Draco's POV **

Ternyata apa yang kubaca tidak sesuai keinginan ku. Tanpa ku sadari, aku berjalan kea rah Eliza yang tertidur di sofa dan menyingkap kaoskakinya. Aku tercekat saat mekihat memar yang keunguan dan bengkak. Saat ku sentuh memar itu, kaki Liza sedikit tersentak. Menyadari itu aku langsung berjalan ke lemari penyimpananku dan mengambil salep anti memarku. Setelah mendapatkannya aku berjalan kembali ke Eliza dan mengoleskan salep itu dengan hati-hati berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya.

Tanpa tersadar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, aku pun naik ke kamarku tanpa lupa untuk menyelimutinya. Dan tak lupa juga aku mencium keningnya dan berbisik:

_Sweet dream sweetie I love you _

Tak terasa mentari pagi menyingsing, aku terbangun (baca: terlonjak) dari tempat tidurku karena sebuah suara gedoran di pintuku. Saat aku membuka pintuku aku langsug berteriak ke Eliza tepat di depan hidungnya.

"KAU INI APA-APAAN SIH ?! TAU TIDAK INI MASIH JAM 6 PAGI HAH !

Kukira Eliza akan kabur ketakutan. Ternyata dia malah berteriak balik kepadaku.

"AKU SUDAH MENGGEDOR-GEDOR PINTU MU DARI TADI DRACOOOO, KAU TAU TIDAK HAH, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL SUDAH MENUNGGU KITA DI KANTORNYA SEKARANG!"

Secepat kilat aku menutup pintu kamarku. Membuka lemariku dan menyambar baju dan jubah yang kuanggap cukup resmi. Setelah aku berlari turun, kulihat bubuk floo sudah siap ditangannya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku tanda bahwa aku bertanya. "Iya kita menggunakan floo Malfoy" Eliza langsung menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

**Eliza's POV**

Setelah aku dan Draco sampai di kantor Professor Mcgonagall , dia menawarkan teh kepada kami dan kami menerimanya. Setelah kami duduk, Professor Mcgonagall berkata " Ada berita baik bagi Hogwarts" setelah terdiam sebentar ia meanjutkan "Tanggal 26 Desember nanti, kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Ia murid laki-laki , berumur 15 tahun dan aku ingin memberitau kepada Professor Malfoy bahwa Professor Malfoy akan mengajarkan semua materi dari kelas 1-4 ditambah materi kelas 5 semester lalu karena murid baru kita ini adalah seorang muggleborn yang sihirnya baru keluar sekarang. Dan aku memanggil Ms. Narta karena dia mengaku mengenal anda "

Sambil meminum sedikit tehku sebuah pemikiran terlintas dikepalaku _"Siapa teman muggleku yang tiba-tiba memiliki kekuatan sihir dan masuk Hogwarts ?" _. setelah pikiranku selesai saat itu juga Professor Mcgonagall "Dan untuk informasi, nama murid baru ini adalah Nathan Taylor dan oh ya Ms Narta, untuk tahun ini kau dibebasan dari ujian akhir karena kau juga akan membantu Professor Malfoy untuk mengajar Mr Taylor"

Sontak saat itu juga, teh dari mulutku menyembur keluar. "Uuh maaf Professor" kukatakan sambil sedikit shock. "Baik, Professor Malfoy dan Ms Narta kalian boleh kembali ke Great Hall dan oh ya sebentar lagi saya akan mengumumkan pelaksanaan Yule Ball di Great Hall" lanjut Professor Mcgonagall.

**Draco's POV **

Saat kami sudah keluar dari ruangan Headmisstress, aku langsung membombardir Eliza dengan tatapan bertanya dengan responnya tadi yang sebenarnya aku sudah tau bahwa si Nathan Taylor itu adalah pacarnya Eliza. Aku bingung karena seharusnya Liza (panggilanku padanya) senang dengan kedatangan pacarnya, well memang Liza pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa pacarnya itu cemburuan orangnya. Mungkin dia khawatir dengan pertemanan kami. Cowok mana sih yang tidak cemburu dengan Malfoy yang ganteng ini. Ironisnya dengan tidak sadar aku nyengir sendiri dan sekarang Liza sedang memandangi ku dengan bingung.

"Eeer, kenapa kau nyengir sendiri ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, menurut mu siapa yang akan mengajakmu ke Yule Ball eh ?" tanyaku sambil mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku tidak tau" jawab Liza singkat . Kami pun masuk ke Great Hall dan berpisah di pintu tepat saat Professsor Mcgonagall mengumumkan Yule Ball.

**(Skip Time) **

**Draco's POV **

Tinggal 3 hari lagi Yule Ball diadakan. Aku masih bingung ingin mengajak siapa. Aku pastinya tidak mau mengajak guru lain yang umurnya sudah bisa dibilang nenek-nenek. Tapi berarti aku harus mengajak murid dan siapa ? jujur saja sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Liza tapi siapa tau dia sudah diajak orang lain. Sambil berpikir aku berjalan-jalan di koridor dan tepat saat itu aku mendengar Liza dan Victorie Weasley sedang berbicara tentang Yule Ball.

"Jadi Eliza, siapa pasanganmu nanti ?" tanya Victorie. Dan yang membuatku kaget adalah Liza menjawab pertanyaan Ms Weasley itu dengan gelengan singkat. Tidak mau buang-buang waktu aku langsung mendatangi mereka."Ms Narta bisa ikut kekantor saya sekarang ? Victorie Weasley yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini tersenyum dan pergi berlari ke menara Gryffindor.

Saat sampai dikantor ku, aku langsung menutup pintu dan bertanya kepada Liza "Jelaskan, kenapa kau belum dapat pasangan ?" sebelum Liza menjawab aku sudah melajutkan kalimatku "jangan bilang tidak ada yang mengajakmu karena aku tau sudah 5 cowok yang mengajakmu bukan ? Kau menolak mereka semua yak an"

Dengan anggukan singkat Liza menjawab semua pertanyaanku "akku takut Drac, aku takut Nathan tau nantinya" dengan singkat aku menjawab "Tidak , tidak Nathan tidak akan tau ok. Nah kalau begitu kau tunggu sebentar ya"

Sambil berlari kecil sangkin semangatnya, aku mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berisi kalung yang memang sudah kusiapkan untu Liza agar ia pakai saat Yule Ball walaupun ia bukan pasanganku. Sambil berlutu didepannya sambil sedikit menahan tawa aku berkata "Eliza Narta maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di Yule Ball ?"

Tidak kusangka, sambil menahan tawanya juga, Liza menggangguk. Memeluknya sebentar, aku memberikan padanya kotak itu. Saat ia membukanya, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya " Drac, ini cantik sekali wow!" aku menjawab itu namanya pendant aku juga punya satu yang kugunakan sebagai cincin, itu akan memberitau kita bahwa salah satu dari kita dalam bahaya"

**Eliza's POV **

Kupandangi sekali lagikalung itu. Sebuah kalung silver yang berliontin ular hijau yang digabungkan dengan hati kecil ke singa merah. Aku percaya bahwa ular itu terbuat dari batu emerlard dan singa itu dari batu ruby. "Well Drac, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke menara agar bisa memberitau Victorie" "ok bye" kata Draco.

Saat aku sampai di menara dengan senyum lebar aku mencari Victorie. Saat kulihat dia sedang duduk dengan Teddy aku langsung menghampirinya. " Aku sudah menemukan pasangan Yule Ball ku" tanpa basa-basi aku berkata. "Siapa ?" tanya Victorie dan Teddy berbarengan. "Pasangan dansaku adalah….. Professor Malfoy" dengan tawa aku menjawab mereka.

Saat itu juga aku melihat mimik terkejut di muka Teddy dan mimik senang campur bingung di muka Victorie. Dan aku malahan tertawa terbahak-bahak yang mengundang perhatiaan siswa lain di common room

**~To Be Continue~**

**A/N : Hiiii , akhirnya author kembali dengan chapter 3 dari NOGL! Maaf karena author sibuk banget kemarin-kemarin dan baru sempat upload sekarang. Nah sebagai permintaan maaf author sekarang muncul dengan chapter yang lebih panjang. Setelah membaca tolong di review yaaa **


	5. Chapter 5 Yule Ball

**Disclaimer : Semua chara punya mom JK kecuali para OC **

**Review ans : To. Just Reader : thx ya, memang disini Draco itu OOC aku sengaja bikin begitu ^_^ **

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Yule Ball akan di adakan. Koridor-koridor Hogwarts sepi melompong. Seluruh anak perempuan kelas 3-7 bersiap-siap memberikan penampilan yang dapat memukau pasangan dansa mereka. Sedangkan anak kelas 1-2 dikirim berjalan-jalan ke Hogsmade.

Tidak terkecuali sang anak perempuan Gryffindor terpintar diangkatannya. Yap, sekarang ini di dalam sebuah kamar di asrama Gryffindor terdengar heporia percakapan dua orang murid yaitu Eliza Narta dan Victorie Weasley.

"Eliz, mana gaunmu dan mana aksesoris mu ? Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak pakai aksesoris apa-apa", Victorie berkata dengan panik anehnya. Dengan tawa kecil, Eliza langsung membuka lacinya. Dia menaruh sebuah gaun merah soft metallic dengan garis gold dibagian bawahnya, diatas gaunnya di taruhnya kalung pemberian Draco kemarin. " Ya ampun, Eliz, ini pemberian Professor Malfoy kemarin ?", tanya Victorie dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya memang itu yang di berikan Professor Malfoy kepadaku, sekarang giliran kau yang menunjukan baju dan aksesorismu", jawab Eliza sambil mendekati tempat tidur Victorie. Diatas tempat tidur Victorie terdapat sebuah baju dress selutut berwarna biru soft dan sebuah kalung hijau dengan liontin huruf T dan V. "Wow Vicky (panggilan Eliza ke Victorie) itu pemberian dari Teddy kan ? soalnya ada huruf T dan V", Eliza berkata sambil menggoda Victorie. "Eliz, kalung mu juga ular dengan singa kan ? Bukannya asrama Professor Malfoy itu slytherin bukan , dan juga singa dan ular itu digabungkan dengan hati" Victorie balas membombardir Eliza dengan godaannya.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua selesai berdandan dan memakai gaunnya, seorang murid kelas 3 membuka pintu mereka dan berkata dengan muka yang cukup ketakutan "Adakah yang bernama Eliza Narta disini ? err, Professor Malfoy menunggu sedang menunggu di depan pintu masuk common room". Eliza hanya bisa tersenyum ke Victorie dan langsung pergi keluar. Victorie hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja.

**Draco's POV **

Aku menunggu Eliza didepan lukisan nyonya gemuk. _"Kemana Eliza, aku penasaran bagaimana penampilannya ?"_ tiba-tiba anehnya ada suara dibelakang kepalaku _"Dia Gryffindor kau aneh" _ Hurgghh pergi sana suara siapa aja kau lah. Tanpa sadar aku berbicara sendiri dan ketauan sama Eliza.

"Bicara pada siapa kau ?", tanya Eliza dengan muka yang cukup aneh. Dengan hanya menggeleng singkat dan mengalihkan topik aku langsung menandeng tangannya dan mencium punggung tangannya " Siap menunjukan pasangan dansamu di Great Hall ?" tanyaku dengan menyunggingkan senyum ala Malfoy. "Ok ok Drac, ayo kita harus mendaftar juga kan ?" sambil meledek aku menjawab "Ya…. siap-siap saja kau menghadapi Lee Jordan sang penerima tau dan pembawa acaranya "

Sesampainya di Great Hall, benar apa yang kuduga. Sambil tertawa Lee berkata "Wow Professor Malfoy ternyata kau datang juga dan kau mendapatkan pasangan" setelah menangkap death glare ku , Lee melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi "Hmm, Professor Malfoy dan Professor siapa kau ?" tanya Lee denga bingung sambil menunjuk ke Eliza.

"Eh Lee, kalau kau memperhatikan daftar nama-nama muridmu dengan seksama kau pasti bisa mengenalinya dengan cepat", jawabku dengan muka yang cukup menantang. Sambil menuliskan namaku dan nama Liza dibuku tamu aku memperhatikan Lee yang berpikir sampai-sampai mukanya ituloh. Tiba-tiba Lee menjentikan dirinya " Kau kau…." sambil menunjuk ke Eliza " Kau Eliza Narta Gryffindor 4 kan?". Dengan entengnya Liza hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo kita masuk sebelum Lee menjadi gila" kugandeng lengan Liza da mengajaknya masuk. Sesampainya di dalam, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membawa Liza bersamaku ke barisan para guru dan pasangan mereka.

Setelah kuperhatikan satu-persatu para guru lelaki tidak ada yang mengajak murid, begitu pula guru wanita. Ternyata ajaibnya hanya aku yang mengajak murid. Tidak berapa lama semua murid sudah datang. Setelah Lee berbasa-basi sedikit dipembukaan, dia mulai mempersilahkan para guru untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Dimulai dengan kepala sekolah dulu, tiba-tiba Lee berkata "Ya, mari kita sambut Professor baru kita Professor Malfoy yang mengajak seorang murid dan harap para murid lain tidak cemburu" Lee mengakhirinya dengan tawa. Seketika terdengar gumam-gumam tidak jelas dari para murid.

"Siap ?" aku bertanya ke Liza. Dengan senyum kecil ia menjawab "Always". Setelah kami sampai di lantai dansa musik pengiring pun berbunyi.

_Heartbeats fast__  
Colors and promises__  
How to be brave__  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall__  
But watching you stand alone__  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow__  
One step closer_

Tanpa disadari jarak kami berkurang hingga hanya sejengkal lagi. Kami tidak menyadari itu dan terus saja berdansa. Hingga pada akhir lagu….

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
Time has brought your heart to me__  
I have loved you for a thousand years__  
I love you for a thousand more_

Jarak kami mulai berkurang hingga wajah kami nyaris bersentuhan dan, tanpa disadari kami berciuman dibibir. Dan anehnya Liza membalas ciumanku. Saat itu juga sorakan terdengar di seluruh Great Hall. "Drac….." kata Liza sedikit tersipu.

_I love you for a thousand more_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi , kami kembali berciuman dan melepaskannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

**~TBC~**

**A/N : Hehe , akhirnya Draco dan Eliza berciuman. Padahal Eliza punya pacar bukan yag aka muncul di chapter selanjutnya ****. Nah jadi sekarang author datang dengan chapter ke 4 NAFL .Untuk sedikit advice harap di Review ya ^_^ **


End file.
